User blog:802kup/Will you all be back tomorrow or tonight?
Will you guys be back on maybe tomorrow? I miss you all, and I'm bored without you. It's a boring day for me, as I don't celebrate this holiday. My mother and sister are at a movie, and my dad is resting and taking care of some photography/music bussiness. As for me, I don't know what I'll do right now. Maybe start a new art project. (I have just completed my mural of the highschool mascot I created. If any of you are interested in seeing it, I'll post a photo. It's quite elegant and detailed, not to brag.) I can't go to the park nextdoor to my house and swing, it's to cold for that. And it's one of the ways I can go out and exercise, and get fresh air. Swinging is my favorite thing to do at the park. I have just taken a nap, and completed a gingerbread house. Anyway, I hope to see you all again soon. I may go to the Lincoln Park Zoo to see the lights they have up for the holidays and the critters, since it's too cold for The Grove or the Wagner Farm (Both are in Glenview Illinois, where my grandmother lives. I live in Mt.Prospect Illinois Lincoln Park is an outer area of chicago where the zoo is and the Gardfield Park Conservatory) Happy holidays, stay out of trouble, and peace out friends. Note: I thought I would just randomley tell you guys this. Every Friday before the holiday break starts there is a holiday assembly at my school. (I'm on break now.) At the end of the assembly there is the "Infamous" (only to me) "12 Days Of Christmas" sing along. It's a very uncomforatble and overwhelming part for me, because they have the entire gym screaming and shouting out the words as loud as they can. It leads to me covering my ears and making a series of non-communal vocal effects, but it's very embarassing and last year it had me crying. As a downside of my disability, I have sensitivity issues having to here a bunch of people sing or speak in a harmonal state. (Verbal unison) It's what I call my "mental enemy" This year, I got smart and left the gym, and headed off into a smaller and peaceful room, and not a cramped space. So all in all happy holidays, and peace out. Hope to see you guys again soon. Warning As to everyone on here, including Yoshi, you guys MAY NOT leave any remarks saying this is off-topic for the fanon. I don't want to have to be upset in front of my family, and put up with any more tears. And, Yoshi, stop giving me limited amounts of warnings, it's not nice to me. If you guys do not listen to this warning message, I will get angry and lecture some of you, or just not talk to you for a couple days until I'm ready. Capiche? Category:Blog posts